


Attack of The Dragon

by Gay_Dango (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gay_Dango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview: My hearing and mind muted out everything but the dragon. That fucking dragon. The dragon that burned everything I've ever loved. To just blow away as if nothing was even here! The one that took my memories! The one that took my past and present and ignited them all to blacken with misery!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this story is one of my favorites! It's a tale where everything has a story. From symbol to color! I hope you join me on this amazing tale of adventure and finding a way to more than home!

The city of now, 1 was burning. My eyes fluttered open, as blood trickled from my head and nearly into my eye. My vision was blurry for the moment and I blinked, trying to clear the foggy mess. The entire town was destroyed, nothing but ruble and ruin painted the town. Houses unrecognizable, streets lost amongst the dust of abandoned memories. My eyes widened, hardly able to believe the sight before me. This was my home. The town I had known since I was small, innocent child. Defeated before my very eyes.

I stumbled forward from the basement I kept shelter in. I was alone. Completely and utterly alone. I closed my eyes, a slight wail escaping my lips. I wallowed in the pitiful feeling of lonely and emptiness until a tiny cry pierced through the silence that fluttered about in the air.

"Brother! Mama! Papa!" A little girl approached from where a house once stood. "I want to go home!"

A smile danced across my lips. "Tina! Tina, come here!" I called running through the debris.

Tina ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, latching herself onto me when we came in close enough distance. I wounded my arms around her small frame, holding her close. She cried, tears staining, forever, onto me. We stood there in that position. I nearly resolved to cry my pain away until an arm, swung around my shoulder then two arms placed themselves snugly around my torso.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice cooed, giving me a gentle squeeze on my shoulder.

"Kevin!" I exclaimed, giving into his warmth.

"Hey! You're supposed to call out my name first!" A voice I came to be very fond of interrupted.

"Sam!" I smiled, holding him close. I thought he'd never get to know my true thoughts on him. I thought it had been burned with everything else.

Our reunion quickly ended. A roar sliced the atmosphere sending the ground rumbling not long after.

"Let's go!" Kevin demanded, taking Tina into his arms, placing her safely in the shelter I had just left.

I stared at him for a moment. His facial features all portrayed a calm and soothing tenderness. All but his eyes. His pupils had blown and in that moment I could sense the dread and despair he truly felt behind that facade. It awakened something in me. At that time, something didn't understand and it didn't matter. That dragon was bringing terror to the people I held dear. Unforgivable. I stood, slowly approaching the broken concrete getting closer to the dragon.

My hearing and mind muted out everything but the dragon. That fucking dragon. The dragon that burned everything I've ever loved. To just blow away as if nothing was even here! The one that took my memories! The one that took my past and present and ignited them all to blacken with misery!

A gross scream escaped me as I ran towards the fire breathing beast, grabbing a kitchen knife from the ground.  Its wings were more than capable of blocking out the sun alone, only sunlight slipping through rips that littered its wings.

"Hey! Look at me, you monster!" I cried out.

Illuminating red eyes, darted to me as sharp teeth were revealing. The dragons head dipped down to get a better look at me, exposing horns on its head and black spikes on its back.

A chill ran down my spine, my knees wanting to buckle in fear. I forced myself to look in its eyes. I was an assassin for god's sake! I shouldn't be this scared to take out what needed to be dealt with! No matter the size!

The dragon roared.

My body shook, until my feet gave way sending me to the ground. My eyes magnified as the dragon opened its mouth more, circulating fire in the back of its throat.

I had to fight it! For all those who've died! For the ashes that were once the things most precious to me and this town! But why was my body shaking?! I need to do this! My body isn't listening to me! Fucking stupid shit, get together!

My eyes widened as I saw a bright ball of orange and yellow fly towards me, its size increasing as it got closer. My heart stopped for a quick second, my leg wetting as I closed my eyes tight.

What in the world? I felt the heat of the fire ball, but it wasn't painful. My skin wasn't distorting in anyway. I opened my eyes to see the one stubborn guy who’d do something so daring. Kevin had a piece of metal scrap on his back as he held me tight, my face pressed against his chest. We split the fire, it having no choice but to go around us. I could still feel the blazing heat. It was as if a finger were hovering over a candle fire, but I myself was the area closes.

The ball of fire soon passed and in no time Kevin had shoved me to my feet pushing my back to the underground shelter, where Sam sat, Tina in his arms asleep and face stained with the trail of her tears. I walked to Sam checking him and Tina over. Nothing but the black and gray gunk of ashes stuck to their faces. His blond hair was very puffy and would be the very literal version of dirty blond.

Kevin stumbled in throwing the scrap of now distorted metal. His head hung down.

“Kevin? Kev?” I stood, walking to him, reaching out a hesitant hand.

He then lifted his head quickly and giving me an affectionate smile. “Are you alright?”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “I’m fine.” I snapped. “You on the other hand…”

“I’m fine. That piece of junk actually worked.”

I pouted. “Turn around. Let me see your back.”

His smile faded as he nodded slowly. Taking a deep breath, he turned around.

“Kevin.” I muttered, not even noticing the gasp that escaped as I looked at it. His skin was branded. The metal must have either gotten very hot or it was pressed against his back, because in the middle of it was big symbol. The symbol only old warrior would've worn. I had only seen it drawn in the books on mythical wars and shields that authors of fantasies would describe ever so clearly. It was a dragon circling, leaving only a tiny gap and words written in the center. Chains engulfed the dragon. I stared hard at the impressions. His skin was red from the wound. I gasped once more letting out a slight whimper.

He turned around. “Hey now, don’t worry. It’ll heal soon or later and it doesn't hurt that bad.”

I sighed, looking down. It was my fault he was hurt… I went out there and completely failed and Kevin got hurt trying to save me from my own self. I walked and sat down in the corner of the shelter, slumping against the wall. My eyes slowly closing shut.

 

My eyes shot open as a painful cry sounded throughout the small place. I looked around frantically to spot Kevin, leaning, head down against the wall, trying to sink his nails into the wall, back hunched and screaming his head off. The symbol burned into his back was puffing out, glowing a bright yellow-green.

I had cupped a hand over my mouth, muffling whatever would have come out my mouth. I slowly stepped toward him, reaching.

His eyes turned red, nail turning black with a rough texture, resembling a dragon’s claws. His teeth sharpened, continuing to cry out in pain.

I grazed my fingers across the protruding wounds. I gasped, eyes widening. My fingertips began to turn silver, and as if it were not even a part of me yet I felt my blood, flowing to it and back like an electric current. What the hell was happening? As I began running my fingers across the skin I hear I slight groan leave Kevin’s mouth.

My gaze shifted to his face.

His head steal hung low, but his eyes were shut tight and the new found claws were retracting. I stayed there. Frozen for a second. Did that really fucking happen? Did he just… Did _I_ just…?

After a minute he calmed, turning to me. His eyes were still red and his pupils no longer circular, but more dragon like, looking sleepily at me. He smiled leaning into me. “Thank you…Kintan.”

He closed his eyes. Oh my god. I could feel my face heating up as his lips got closer. Was he really about to fucking kiss me? _About time,_ I thought.

His lips were an inch close to mine before they for some reason missed completely. His head landed on my shoulder and I had to brace myself to keep us both standing. I sighed, smiling, slowly bringing us both down. I laid him down a few feet away from Sam who was sharing what was left of Kevin’s over-sized shirt. I squeezed myself between them two. Kevin let out a lazy groan, throwing an arm around me, pulling me close.

I blushed. My face was tucked away and his skin was so warm. I didn't even need a blanket or his shirt. I pressed closer. I could hear his heart beat. Steady and soothing. It had a certain rhythm that I couldn't put my finger on. It reminded me of the pitter patter of the rain, but slow, as if trying to capture every moment a drop hit the ground.

I went to sleep peaceful that night. Listening to his heart beat and embracing the nice warmth of his arms encircling me. The silent night of something I hope would pass into a normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know that I'm a character in it! Because this started off as a fun ship fan fic (for me at least) then I saw a true plot that could go well with this so I decided, fuck it let's do it and tada! Here we are!


End file.
